Previously, many types of perimeter weighted golf club heads have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for producing an ideal head that maximizes the ability of the club to not only provide optimum performance when the ball is struck precisely on the center of percussion but one that expands the area of the so called "sweet spot" to be mote forgiving if the ball is miss-hit. Attempts in this area include a centrally located complimentary weight of patent metal of lead, various configurations of the perimeter, dual counterweights, separate weighted elements embedded in the head, etc.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 5,356,138 Chen et al 18 October 1994 5,242,167 Antonious 7 September 1993 5,046,733 Antonious 10 September 1991 4,938,470 Antonious 3 July 1990 4,915,386 Antonious 10 April 1990 4,326,326 MacDonald 27 April 1982 3,941,390 Hussey 2 March 1976 ______________________________________
Chen et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,138 discloses a dual weight correlated set of iron-type golf clubs. The balancing weight in the cavitated back gradually increases in thickness toward the sole to provide better balance and strength behind the hitting surface of the club. A second mound weight reinforces the sole and rises to a peak filling the back of the cavity behind the lower segment.
Antonious in U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,167 discloses a perimeter weighted iron type golf club having a back cavity and a peripheral mass. Centrally located within the cavity is a geometrically shaped mass weight member that is located at the center of percussion of the golf club head.
The same inventor as above in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,733 utilizes a pair of peripheral masses projecting from the rear surface of the club. The two masses are adjacent to the outer perimeter and to each other between the center of gravity of the club and the outer perimeter.
Antonious further teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,470 a perimeter weighted iron type golf club head with a combined upper alignment and sighting area formed on the top ridge to aid the golfer in aligning the club head square to the intended line when addressing the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,386 also issued to the same Antonious uses a raised concentric mass weight member within the perimeter weighted rear cavity located at the center of percussion of the golf club head. The weight member is semi-hemispherical or truncated cylindrical shape.
MacDonald's U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,326 employs a threaded lead insert of selected weight and length positioned into the cavity directly behind the center of the striking surface in the rear face of the golf club head.
Hussey in U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,390 discloses a golf club head of a parent material, such as wood, and a weighted material, such as sheet metal positioned at the sides of the club head. The weighted material is positioned to increase the inertia effect and locate the center of gravity of the head in alignment with the shaft centerline. The soleplate is also designed to increase the inertia effect of the head.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to the following U.S. patents found in the search.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,250,536 Moser 10 May 1966 1,627,848 Hubbard 10 May 1927 1,543,691 Beat 30 June 1925 ______________________________________